Red Reign (Chairman Maple's CharCor)
"Red Reign" is a pencil-written script that originates from, and takes place, in Room F2. It's a dangerous script, which is why the Chairmen are mindful of each other... The Script "Red Reign" is split up into four parts. # Stressed Out # Sweet Relief # What's up with her? # Maple, you're scaring me! As the script progresses, Chairman Maple falls under a greed-filled case of CharCor, her 'personality' turning her into a power-hungry monster. That desire of hers is comparable to someone else's, which explains why she's been nicknamed 'Mackers'. Summarizing the Script # Chairman Maple is under a lot of stress, and hates it! She has to balance her school life in Newark, make sure everything's up to date, patrol The Place, bear with rumors, and it's just too much! Everything's being piled up on her, and she can't stand it! It's eventually going to get to the point where she's isolating herself in her suite in thought. # One day, Chairman Maple's not thinking rationally, and she begins to take advantage of her powers as a chairman, treating the characters below her level as toys... It was innocent, harmless actually. She explained to them that she was feeling rather strained, and wanted relief. While some understood, some were confused, but all the same, they went along with it. It's been said that a few actually wanted to help Chairman Maple calm down themselves rather than be beat around for her and possibly Chairman Ishii's entertainment. # Unfortunately, the treatment became a normalcy, and Chairman Maple's slowly losing herself because of how often she does it. She's realizing how powerful she really is, and starts using her powers to manipulate characters to do things that only she, as a chairman, approves of. Somewhere in this timeframe, the other chairmen are murdered so Chairman Maple can make all the sinful decisions she chooses. It's pretty bad at this point, as those who once adored her now fear her. # It's going to go too far, and she knows it, but she's going to start getting characters killed both deliberately and accidentally. She's not even Chairman Maple to anyone anymore; she has complete and utter control, and, just like the Thane of Cawdor(hence the new nickname), she's scared of losing what she gained... It's gonna get pretty red in The Place if nobody steps up to stop her-- who wouldn't? CharCor's running rampant! In a Nutshell Chairman Maple goes from being the protective chairman she's known as, to becoming one of the biggest bullies The Place never needed. It's all because of stress, too! She's power hungry and will do anything to get it and keep it. The Place in general... * Will have characters living in fear. How can someone who was so passive become so aggressive? * Will drop in population. Blood's bound to be shed with a dictator in office. * Will become unstable. [[Timelines|'Timelines']]' will wobble, and corruption will increase.' It won't be the ultimate crossover it was! What makes it so dangerous? Is a corrupted Chairman Maple that bad? 'Did you read anything? ' ...Please refer to the CharCor page, and then get back to me. They call her Totalitarian Maple, by the way. Category:Script Category:Corruptible